


Not So Alone

by catchingadri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingadri/pseuds/catchingadri
Summary: Genji is feeling alone, missing his brother and his friend. Jesse is supposed to miss the holidays off on another mission. Lots of cheesy fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the McGenji secret santa exchange. It is super cheesy, but I apparently can't write anything that isn't cheesy or sad.

_Another year alone._

  
Genji sighed, his breath forming a small cloud in front of him. He pulled his coat in tighter as he wondered in the snow. It was times like these that he ended up wandering alone outdoors, his thoughts swimming. Nothing on base provided enough of a distraction for him since the one person he really spoke to was out on a mission and not due back until after the holidays.  
He hated how lonely he felt during this time of the year. He wanted desperately to not have to admit much he missed his brother during the holidays, and couldn’t explain to everyone else why he missed him.

“Genji, wait up!”

 

He paused, turning to see someone running towards him. A small smile appeared on Genji’s face as the figure tripped, landing face first in the snow.

  
“Think that’s funny, do you?” Jesse huffed indignantly. He was attempting to brush the snow off, but it somehow just kept sticking to him. Genji looked away in an effort not to laugh, but he was losing his composure quickly.

 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until after New Year?” Genji asked.

  
“Mission ended up being easier than we expected.” Jesse grinned, reaching into his pocket. “Got you something.”

  
He placed something small in Genji’s hand, pressing it closed. Genji looked at Jesse. “Are you blushing?”

  
Jesse looked away. “It’s a little cheesy, so I get if you don’t want to keep it-”

  
Genji opened his palm to examine a small wooden token. One side contained a symbol he didn’t recognize, and the other said “To Genji, from Jesse.”

  
“What is this symbol?”

  
Jesse turned redder, if that was even possible. “It’s supposed to be for protection. I know it’s silly, but I figured it would be something you could bring on missions, for good luck or something like that.”

Genji smiled. “Thank you, I’ll take it with me wherever I go.”

  
Silence fell between the two. Genji looked off, his face dropping as he remembered his prior thoughts.

  
“Something on your mind?”

  
Genji sighed again. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

  
“Well then, I know something that will take your mind off of it.”

  
“You can certainly tr-” Genji was interrupted with a face full of snow.

  
Jesse had already moved a few feet away, grabbing another fistful of snow. “You were saying?” he said with a grin.

  
Genji’s eyes narrowed. He rolled backwards, reaching for the snow himself. “Oh you’re on.”

  
Before they knew it, their little snowball fight turned into a battleground. The two were becoming fiercely competitive, neither wanting to be the first to relent. They were weaving back and forth, building up snow piles all over the place. Genji seemed to be getting the upper hand, but Jesse was sure he could bring it back around.

  
Twenty minutes flew by with hundreds of snowballs flying back and forth. While he would never admit it, Jesse was losing, and losing badly. He was absolutely soaked from head to toe, which was doing him no favours with the cold. His nose burned, and he knew his face was likely bright red, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was ducked down behind one of his forts, peeking up over the edge. Genji had stopped for some reason, and he wasn’t sure why. Where the hell had he –

  
_Splat!_

  
A snowball smacked him in the back of his head. Jesse turned around, only to come face-to-face with Genji. He knew he needed to distract Genji somehow in order to turn this fight around. Jesse grabbed the back of Genji’s neck, accidentally smashing their noses together.

  
“What the hell Jesse?” Genji rubbed his nose. “Are you trying to take my eyes out?”

  
Jesse scowled, knowing he had messed up. His attempt was bad, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t try again. He leaned forward, pressing their mouths together. There was an awkward fumble as they tried to work around each other. Genji began to relax, and Jesse wrapped his arms around him, pulling them closer together. However, Jesse wasn’t paying enough attention and stumbled, falling backwards into the snow and pulling Genji down with him.

  
On the way down, Genji accidentally elbowed Jesse in the stomach. Jesse gasped for air, rolling onto his side. After a moment, the two made eye contact.

  
“You know, if you wanted to ask me out, there were definitely less painful ways to go about it,” Genji said with a smirk.

  
Jesse stood up, offering Genji a hand. “Well then Mr. Shimada, will you go on a date with me?”

  
Genji grabbed his hand, and pulled him back down. Standing up, he grinned. “What a gentleman,” he teased. “I suppose I’ll go on a date with you.”

  
The two began to make their way back to base. Genji smiled, thinking to himself. _Not so alone anymore._


End file.
